Desolacion
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno otra vez yo por aqui jaja si volvi para aser sufrir a nuestro pequeño lider de los elegidos y esta vez tai descubrira que ay algo peor que morir dejen comentairos y que la fuerza los acompañe


Desolación

Desolación

Crees que atacándome solucionaras algo

Solo de vuélveme a la vida

Ya no es posible

Como que no para ti eso es pan comido solo quiero que me devuelvas mi vida

Chico comprende ya no puedes volver a vivir ya paso un año de tu muerte se que desde el mismo día que llegaste aquí as intentado revivir pero no te puedo revivir tu cuerpo ya no existe

Eso no es posible

Lo cremaron chico no eres mas que polvo flotando en el viento del digimundo

Esas palabras lo dejaron en un shock emocional como era posible que todo lo que había luchado y pasado no sirviera para nada acaso a ver vencido a Caronte en un duelo de ingenio para que así lo cruzara el otro lado del rió Aqueronte o que después tuvo que vencer a cerbero el guardián de las puertas del inframundo para poder pasar a el palacio de hades donde lucho contra cíclopes, centauros, minotauros, gorgonas y demás criaturas de la oscuridad entonces no importo cuanto sufrimiento viera ni cuantos demonios hubiera matado no había servio de nada, pero el todavía tenia que resolver una duda que le revolvía lo mas profundo de su alma

Acaso no ay nadie que lamente mi muerte

Chico todas las muertes se lamentan pero una ves que pasa los días los meses y los años el padre tiempo se encarga de aminorar el peso del dolor sentido; ya se que es lo que quieres conseguir haciéndome esta pregunta

Lo sabes

Por favor chico soy un dios omnipresente se todo lo que pasa en el mundo en el mismo instante en que pasa y la respuesta es a un que alguien todavía deseara con todas sus fuerzas que regresaras a la vida eso ya no me concierne a mi eso le concierte a cronos el dios del tiempo

Y donde encuentro a cronos

Mira chico no te hagas falsas ilusiones cuando al fin lo encuentres ni si quiera el podrá ayudarte

Por que lo dices

Por que sus dominios están mas aya de el inframundo y el paraíso mas aya de los limites de la existencia misma un lugar que ni si quiera la luz o la oscuridad logran alcanzar un lugar que ni el orden o el caos tocan es un lugar de la nada y del todo se funden en uno solo muchos inmortales y millones de mortales han tratado de llegar y ninguno lo a logrado

Pero por que tuvo que pasarme esto a mí

Recuerda tu quisisteis sacrificar tu vida para salvar a el mundo que amabas y a las personas mas importantes para ti

Pero por que no puedo recordar nada de lo que me dices solo se que quiero volver a la vida no se por que

Sigue me todas tus preguntas serán contestadas por la fuente del destino

Diciendo eso el todo poderoso señor del inframundo se alego en medio de penumbras seguido por tai que cada ves mas se sumía en la desesperación absoluta y la duda llegaron ante una fuente hecha de un material maravilloso que resplandina a un mas que el mismísimo sol el agua era como plata cristalina y tan pura que incluso se podía ver en ella los sentimientos de todo ser de la existencia misma

Estas ante un lugar que muy pocos mortales han visto en recompensa por tu sacrificio por la humanidad tienes el derecho a preguntarle algo a la toda poderosa fuente pero piensa bien tu pregunta por que solo tendrás una entendido

Por fin sentía la desolación que reina en el reino de el hades una desolación sin precedentes cubría lo mas profundo de su ser miro a hades a los ojos pero ni vio nada de expresión en ellos tan solo dos ojos que parecían mirar a el mismo tiempo a el todo y a la nada

O todo poderoso hades me pongo ante tus pies implorando tu sabiduría no ay otra forma de que me puedas responder a mis preguntas que a caso no ay alguna persona o ser que todavía implore mi regreso a el mundo de los vivos

Por un minuto el señor de las tinieblas no digo nada pero cuando por fin hablo lo que digo sorprendió a tai

Esta bien chico acompáñame me has conmovido a el ver tu decisión muchos ya vieran aceptado su destino pero tu venciste a los obstáculos y incluso te atreviste a levantar la voz contra el soberano del inframundo ven te mostrare algo que solo mis hijos han visto

Diciendo eso se dirigieron a lo mas profundo del palacio donde reinaban las tinieblas eternas para llegar ante una puerta de oro y plata que solo hades podía abrir ay estaba en medio de un mar de lava una pequeña esfera de platino

O todo poderoso ojo de Urano escucha a tu fiel guardián desde tiempo inmemorial que ante ti se postra humilde y servil o contesta por favor la suplica que realice tu humilde siervo

Tai no podía creerlo el señor de la muerte era un siervo de un ser a un mas poderoso que el acaso esas esfera en realidad era el ojo de Urano pero si esa esfera podía resolver sus dudas el tenia que hacer el intento y sin pensarlo mucho decidió lo que a la vista de cualquier otro era la mayor estupidez que una sombra mortal podía hacer

Contesta acaso no escuchas nuestras suplicas acaso no eres omnipresente en este mundo

La cara de hades aprecio ensombrecerse ante lo que acababa de hacer el chico como osaba hablarle a uno de los dioses primordiales con tanta insolencia pero al parecer Urano esperaba esto de el chico

Quien osa hablarle a el dios de el cielo de una forma tan irrespetuosa

Yo fui y que me aras matarme para tu información ya no vivo y mucho menos me importa si me eliminas de la existencia misma ya nada tiene sentido para mí ni la muerte ni la vida ni el tiempo ni el universo o la creación en si

O ten piedad de el mi señor es tan solo un mortal que sabe el de dirigirse con respeto ante ti

Silencio insolente yo mismo me encargare de el, así que ya no le tienes miedo a nada en verdad

Así es ya no temo a nada ni a nadie ya no tengo ningún sentimiento

Eso no es posible ni si quiera el mas poderoso de nosotros esta libre de no tener sentimientos

Pruébame

Acaso osas a decirle a un dios que miente

No solo me atrevo si no que lo compruebo cuando era chico mis padres me decían que los dioses solo eran invención del hombre algo que mantenía la mente de los fanáticos ocupados que la verdadera fe esta en el corazón y no en un ser todo poderoso

Blasfemia

Blasfemia dices entonces por que el mundo se a olvidado de ustedes nadie los adora en mi tiempo son solo reliquias arcanas de una era pasada sin un futuro y de un pasado lejano

Es suficiente si crees que no ay nada peor que la mismísima muerte; pero yo te are sentir tal desolación en tu alma que me pedirás a gritos que deje de mostrarte tan lastimera visión

Son solo palabras y nada de hechos

Amo por favor no le hagas caso es solo un estupido chiquillo

Silencio insolente retirare inmediatamente antes que mi paciencia se agote entendido

El dios de la muerte sin decir mas se esfumo en medio de un resplandor ahora al fin el mortal y el inmortal estaban solos para que así el plan de Urano se ejecutara como el lo estaba planeando tal vez tai estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de regresar a la vida o tal vez nunca se dio cuenta pero todo esto era obra de Urano que lo había elegido para una misión que solo el podía cumplir

Muy bien tai si quieres saber si ay algo peor que la muerte tan solo ve fijamente el ojo

Tai asintió con la cabeza de pronto el cuarto se lleno de luz y el se vio tele trasportado a el mundo de los vivos no podía creerlo estaba de nuevo vivo de pronto noto que un automóvil se dirigía hacia el trato de moverse pero algo o alguien lo mantenía en ese lugar cerro los ojos ante lo inevitable pero cuando los abrió vio que el auto lo pasaba por en medio no estaba vivo era solo una presencia en medio de un limbo entre el mundo terrenal y el espiritual

Tai pero que demonios

Pronto todo se aclara joven amigo

En esos momentos tai se dio cuenta que no estaba solo junto a el estaba un sujeto enorme con apariencia de anciano su larga barba completamente blanca hacia juego con su cabello y su piel clara pero al mismo tiempo hacían resaltar sus profundos ojos azules

Quien eres tú

Todo se aclara a su debido tiempo ahora sígueme

A donde

A tu destino mi joven amigo

Primero caminaron hacia un parque donde estaba el viejo amor de tai; sora por que le paresia mas linda cada ves que la veía hacia un año que la dejo de ver pero para el había sido una eternidad por que sentía que si hubiera tenido corazón no viera dejado de saltar de emoción por un instante sintió que tenia la necesidad de correr y abrazarla pero algo lo hizo detener espontáneamente

Gracias amor

No ay de que ya sabes que no ay nada que no le de a mi chica

En esos momentos mas se había acercado a ella llevando dos helados en sus manos para depuse darle uno y sentarse a su lado para minutos después darle un dulce beso seguida por esas palabra que el acaba de escuchar

Por que ellos dos estaban juntos por que matt si sabia que a el le gustaba sora; el creyó que como su mejor amigo el se mantendría alegado de ella pero no ay estaban los dos como si nada hubiera pasado como si el nunca hubiera existido entregándose a sus mas bajas pasiones como un par de animales irracionales

Vamonos de aquí de seguro mi familia si me extraña

¿Estas seguro?

Eso creo

Así caminaron lentamente ante lo que antes era su antigua casa tai paresia reconocer a toda la gente que veía a su alrededor a la mayoría la conocía de vista o había interactuado con ella en su vida minutos después entraron a su casa atravesando la puerta todo estaba igual a un que el sintió que algo había cambiado

Es mi casa pero por que la siento diferente

Muy sencillo la luz que tú irradiabas se ha desvanecido

De que hablas

Muy sencillo no notas que ase falta tus fotografías de los estantes o que no están tus cosas donde las pusisteis

Pero eso no es posible donde están mis cosas

Corrió así su cuarto esperando encontrar respuesta a sus suplicas pero al entrar en el noto que todo estaba cambiado ya no estaba la litera ahora solo había una cama todas sus cosas faltaban su ropa sus discos todo asta sus fotografías y carteles no estaban en la pared incluso la foto de todos en el digimundo había sido retirada y guardada en un álbum abandonado en lo mas profundo de el armario

¿Pero que paso?

No es sencillo averiguarlo tu familia te olvido para dejar de sufrir tu perdida

Eso no lo creo

No tienes que creerlo la evidencia esta a tu alrededor todas las pruebas de tu existencia fueron borradas de tu propia casa

No mi hermana nunca dejaría que pasara eso

A no tan solo le esto que escribió en su diario

Ante el surgió el pequeño diario que pertenecía a su pequeña hermana el sabia muy bien de su existencia por que el se lo había obsequiado en su cumpleaños numero 7 no quería leerlo mejor dicho no debía leerlo pero la duda lo invadió lentamente sus ojos fueron recorriendo las palabras que en estaban escritas

'''Ya no puedo mas con este dolor así que solo queda una cosa que hacer tratar de olvidar y de llevar mi vida sin el menor recuerdo de que alguna ves el estuvo aquí '''

Su alma fue recorrida por un escalofrió que hubiera podido helarle asta los huesos como era posible que su propia familia lo hubiera olvidado

Estoy seguro que al menos la gente me recuerda se donde puede haber pruebas de eso

Después de un rápido viaje en medio de el limbo llegaron adonde tai esperaba que hubiera un monumento a su persona

Debe estar por aquí

Que buscar

El monumento que debieron alzar después de que me sacrifique para salvar a los mundos de la oscuridad de imperialdeniomon debe de estar por aquí recuerdo que fue aquí ase un año cuando usando toda mi energia vital combinada con la del el digivais y el emblema del valor logre destruir a la oscuridad para siempre

Chico buscas en vano no encontraras lo que buscas

Por que

Recuerdas poca gente conoce la verdad del digimundo y de esa gente todas te han olvidado crees que te levantarían un monumento si lo que querían era enterrarte en su pasado

No esto no puede estar pasándome esto tiene que ser una broma eso es una broma de mal gusto

Lentamente sucumbió ante lo que sus ojos veían un mundo que lo había olvidado por completo si no había llorado ni contemplando los castigos más duros del infierno por que ahora sentía la necesidad de llorar mientras mas luchaba mas necesidad tenia de tirarse a el suelo y llorar

¿Tienes ganas de llorar verdad?

No

Logro decir con una voz casi entre cortada

¿Quieres liberarte de esté sufrimiento verdad?

No digo nada tan solo asintió con la cabeza en menos de un minuto había sellado su destino por la eternidad

Una luz los envolvió para regresarlos a los mas profundo de el palacio de hades el señor de las tinieblas

Te dije que había algo mas duro que la muerte no es así mi joven amigo

Como puede ser yo di todo de mí parte para salvarlos de una muerte segura y mira como me pagan los infelices olvidándome dejando que el dolor pueda mas que el recuerdo de que los salve de la completa aniquilación, merecen el peor castigo que el destino les pueda dar son unos desgraciados y por ellos luche tantas veces y me sacrifique los odio

¿En verdad los odias?

Claro que los odio merecen morir

¿Estarías dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir tu venganza?

Por su puesto

Entonces come esto

Diciendo eso ante el surgí una manzana dorada resplandeciente como el mismísimo sol

Que es esto

La respuesta a tus suplicas de venganza

Sin decir mas tai la tomo para después morderla para en ese mismo instante sentir como una energía maligna empezaba a surcar su cuerpo poco a poco su aura se fue volviendo negra asta que al final se volvió mas oscura que el mismo espacio en su mano derecha apareció una guadaña mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica espectral

¿Pero que me has hecho?

Nada solo te convertido en lo que querías un ser que matara a todos los seres que se olvidaron de ti y te condenaron en el limbo

Pero

Silencio ahora eres un ángel de la muerte y tienes mucho trabajo que hacer como recolectar las almas de los mortales que te olvidaron

Si maestro pero antes

¿Pero antes que?

Muere

Diciendo eso corto el ojo de Urano lo que genero una explosión gigantesca poco después reino el silencio en el mundo de las tinieblas Urano estaba muerto y ahora tai se alzaba como el nuevo dios poco después elimino hades y ares respectivamente su poder iba incrementándose con cada deidad que eliminaba asta que al final ni eso le dio la satisfacción que buscaba

Por que no soy feliz por que no puedo sacar este dolor de mi pecho

Se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra ves asta que un día en medio de su sufrimiento una luz apareció ante el

Quien eres y como osas a entrar en los dominios de la oscuridad

Mi nombre no importa solo importa una cosa estoy aquí por ordenes de un ser mas aya de tu comprensión a terminado tu castigo a llegado la hora de que pases a un nuevo plano existencia a que muy pocos seres han podido ascender

Mentiras

Digo mientras lanzaba un sinnúmero de rayos contra el ser que sin mas los esquivo sin recibir ningún daño

Pero que

La oscuridad no puede contra la luz; la verdad siempre triunfa sobre la mentira; el amor es mas grande que el odio, esas palabras llenaron a tai de un sentimiento que paresia a ver olvidado ase tiempo humildad de pronto recordó quien era y sin mas le pregunto a el ser sobre su salvación

¿Que tengo que hacer?

Tan solo abre tu corazón a la verdad universal

Sin decir mas tai sintió como la luz volvía a su interior y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una paz en el no pudo soltar dos lagrimas cristalinas cuando su cuerpo se desintegro en medio de una estela de luz, al fin su castigo había terminado y el era libre para descansar en paz por la eternidad

Fin

Bueno se que el fina esta un poco extraño pero me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones cuídense

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
